Du Fyrn Wyrda
by GreenElf47
Summary: This is my version of Inheritance and it involves a 12 year old girl called Lily who goes on a magical adventure of myths, dragons and elves... Does not follow CPs book 4 storyline and is stand alone probable Arya OOC but I tried :D thanx- please review
1. I get police questioned by mythical crea

**Chapter 1- I get police questioned by mythical creatures…**

My adventure started when a dragon burst into my room on a Saturday night at about 2:30am. On its back were two people; a human/elf and an elf.

The human/elf was vaguely familiar. He had blond streaked brown hair and brown eyes; deep, caring brown. His skin was quite tanned; like the golden-brown colour of burnished bronze and he had pointed ears and slightly slanted eyebrows, which gave the impression that he was an elf. But when I looked closer he had more rounded eyes and was much less fluid than his female, definitely elven, companion. He was of average height with well-formed muscles on his arms, legs and torso. It was clear from the way he placed his hands on the dragon's side that he had a special bond with it and his aura was nearly as powerful as the magic surrounding the large 'mythical' beast. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, which was precisely the same shade as the scales on the dragon's head, over a pair of shining white leggings and some sturdy brown boots for his feet. He also had a dark brown belt holding a magnificent silvery deep blue sword. Only the pommel was sticking out but you could tell it was worth a lot by the huge sapphire nestled in two bits of tempered metal embedded in the cross-guard below the leather wrapped hilt. The blade was hidden beneath the sheath but it was obviously sharp and powerful and it had some kind of glowing magic about it. I stepped back nervously as he slid down from the dragon.

When he moved he moved with the speed and grace of a well-proportioned cat. He looked about 18 and was so obviously completely bewildered by what had just happened to him that he was looking quite disorientated. He had a few twigs in his hair and there were a lot of leaves stuck to the bottom of his boots. He also had quite a few tears in his tunic, leggings and stuck on his sword belt.

As I looked on in amazement he healed the small cuts. The first thing I thought was, magic, but rather than let this extraordinary event bother me I turned my attentions to the huge dragon that was now occupying rather a lot of my bedroom.

The dragon was HUGE! It was a deep sapphire blue with large inquisitive eyes that had different shades of blue flecked into the main jewel-like azure and they seemed to see right into your soul. Though it wasn't fully grown yet, however hard to believe that was, it seemed to have an air of maturity from perhaps all the recent hardships of its short but violent life outside its egg. Its nose was long and delicate but I knew it could do terrible damage if it wanted to due to the large sparkling white fangs peaking over its large also blue lips. Its scales glittered and shone like jewels in the moonlight. It had a powerful pulsing aura around it that flickered like moths to a flame. You would expect the smell of it to be like rotting meat but instead it was oddly of… water. Fresh flowing water. On its back was a complicated sort of harness or saddle, obviously made by those with much nimbler fingers than any human or dwarf could possess, on which the elf was perched precariously. And, prior to any previous thoughts I had had in my rather short life so far, I was sure that I had never seen such a magnificent beast as the one that was staring down at me now.

The elf was still on the dragon and was stunningly beautiful. She was tall and slender with slight muscles on her arms and legs. She had straight midnight black hair down to her waist and sparkling emerald eyes framed with thick dark lashes. These eyes however were just as the gem itself: beautiful, cold and, when sharpened, dangerous. Her skin was the colour of light honey in the sunlight. She was clearly a full elf by the pointed ears, slanted eyebrows and angular eyes like a cat's, which were all more pronounced than the mans. When she slid down from the sapphire creature she landed smoothly on the balls of her feet. It was a well-practised and balanced movement belying the near impossible strength lying in coiled muscles ready to be released in a seconds notice. It was an intimidating prospect.

Even from where I was standing I could smell the exotic tingling scent of crushed pine needles. She moved forward slowly to stand by the man. When she moved she did so with the athletic grace of an experienced huntress. This too didn't exactly warm me to her. It was impossible to tell how old she was because she looked like a 20 year old yet the wisdom in her eyes was that of a 100 year old; it was easy to tell that she had been places and saw things beyond the normal, for this world anyway. She was wearing a deep green tunic that accentuated her eyes over a pair of chocolate brown leggings and some soft brown boots to match. She also had a sword sheathed in a thin brown belt that swung from her waist as she swung from the dragon. This sword was thin and silver with a plain though pretty swirled hilt- it looked more ordinary than the one on the mans belt. She also had a bow and a sheath of arrows slung over her back. This girl knew how to fight.

Then the great dragon spoke. Her voice was unmistakably female and held immense power and wisdom. It was surprisingly deep and had a lingering tune to it. "Who are you and where are we?" she demanded.

I slowly found my voice again. "Well you're in Ingleby Barwick, in Stockton …"

They all looked at me in confusion. "Umm, England, Europe, Earth, the Universe?" As 3 sets of eyes looked at me quizzically still, I realised that they

still didn't seem to have a clue what I was talking about. "And my name's Lily," I added hastily. The man and woman looked at each other silently and I suddenly realised that they were having a mental conversation. And that's when it hit me. I did know these people!

Quickly I ran to my bookshelf and pulled out the right book. I looked at the dragon and then at the dragon's head on the cover of my favourite book. And I smiled.


	2. I try to clear up a humongous mess

Chapter 2- I try to clear up a humongous mess…

"What are you looking at hatchling?" asked the dragon fiercely. I realised in shock that she was talking to me in my mind as well as projecting her voice out so the other two could hear as well. "Well…" I started to laugh uncontrollably. Then the elf spoke. "Answer her!" The elf's voice was high and melodious; it sounded just as she looked. Then I saw her looking at something glinting on my right ankle; I quickly snatched it away, hiding it behind my other foot. This snapped me out of it.

The man said, "Easy Arya, she's just a kid." This struck a chord in my memory.

Then the man spoke to me," How old are you then? Are you 10 or 11?" His voice was warm and gentle.

"I'm 12," I said irritably. Why do people always think I'm younger than I really am?

The woman spoke again, Arya as I now knew she was called anyway. "What are you holding?"

Then the dragon spoke again sounding astonished. "That's me!"

"I know," I laughed.

"Why am I on a book cover?" she asked. Her voice was surprisingly light as a feather but it was obvious she could be as fierce as a lion. Then the man said, "And why is my name the title?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do," said Arya.

"Hang on a minute," I said shuffling closer to the befuddled trio. "You're Arya," I said pointing to the woman. "And you're Eragon," I said whilst pointing to the man. "So you're Saphira," I said as I lastly pointed to the dragon.

"So you know our names too," said Eragon half-turning towards Arya. "But the question is, how?"

"Well I don't know exactly how this has happened but I do have a sort of a theory."

Chief amongst my jumbled up thoughts was an idea that, if I wasn't desperate for some kind of answer, would be passed off as crazy and ridiculed to no end. I was generally passed off as crazy anyway so I shouldn't worry about that possibility. However, in this more than slightly odd situation, I was but also still willing to give whatever was swirling about up there an effortable go for everyone's sake. It was the best chance we had. I was again reminded that it was precisely idiotic but, prior to any previous misgivings, a salvation for my infinitely messed up yet debatably sane imagination when they turned to look at me with guarded but hopeful eyes. It was, after all, a confusing but sincere theory.

"Lets hear it then," said Eragon eyebrows raised.

"Well first tell me how you think you got here," I said still hesitant to give them an insight to myself when I wasn't sure I could trust them completely yet.

Before he could speak Arya said "Let me see that gemstone Eragon," holding out her hand sternly. He handed over the ring on his finger. To me it looked rather ordinary. A deep blue sapphire set in a fat band of silver that shone and glimmered in the moonlight coming through the window that Saphira had earlier trashed. Then Arya said, "My theory is that this rock on Eragon's ring transported us here."

"But why?" asked Saphira.

"I don't know," sighed Arya.

"I think you're right; I think that energy has its own magic. It's connected with the destinies of everyone and everything," I agreed.

"So why do you think there's been a book published about us in this world?" asked Eragon.

"Well, I think that this world, Earth, is a sort of junction for mythical legends to pass through and there are certain people in this world that are chosen randomly at birth to be born with ideas in their heads that are actually happening in other worlds. When they get old enough the ideas are ready to be spread out into the world and they are there as normal stories like any others. Mixed together stories, when two stories are paired, are what we call half-breeds. They don't usually come true. But if the wordsman or wordsmen as may be the case are strong enough it could happen after its been written. That's what makes it so especially unique. People are basically dictating other people's futures. It's crazy." I explained.

"So you think this Christopher Paolini person was born with the idea of the Dragon Riders?" asked Eragon.

"Yes," I answered confidently. "So far there have been three books titled Eragon, Eldest and Brisingr. He is writing the fourth book now; presumably because you haven't killed Galbatorix yet and he's waiting until something significant happens to write about."

"And you don't call _this_ significant," Saphira muttered. I decided to ignore that.

"So in these books," Eragon said, taking the Eragon book from me. "It tells my life story."

"Yeah, I guess," I said. He flicked through it absentmindedly. Saphira looked around my room and saw the many attributes to the Inheritance Cycle books. "I'm guessing you like these books then?"

"Yeah, they're my favourite series," I replied cautiously.

"So now I'm famous," joked Eragon. Nobody laughed. We were all too confused and maybe a little afraid of what was meant to happen now.

"And also somethings could take you places; whether you've been there before or not. These can be songs, objects, gems, words or feelings. Like a ring for instance, perhaps," I pointed out.

This was greeted with a blank stare, a bewildered blink and a scornful frown.

"Look maybe, maybe things will make more sense in the morning," I said starting to feel very tired. "You see that farm over there," I said pointing out of the window towards a white barn and a red brick house. "There's a field a little way west of it. You can stay there because no one ever goes there any more, its meant to be haunted but since I've seen you I don't think I'll be scared of the supernatural now."

So I watched as maybe the most exciting thing that had ever happened to me flew out the window and disappeared over the houses. As they went out of sight my window and wall were magically fixed. "Thanks," I whispered. Then I climbed into bed and fell asleep for the second time that night.


	3. An Evil Rider begs me for help in my dre

**Chapter 3- An Evil Rider begs me for help in my dream**

CN (Character Note): First let me just say when you're involved with mythical creatures dreams are never just dreams. And this one was no different.

I was running down a corridor towards a bright light at the end of it when suddenly a door opens and pulls me in. I'm standing in a dungeon and there's a man sitting on a bench. His tunic was ripped and he had long cuts down his back possibly where he had been whipped. He looked at me suddenly. "Help me, the King is angry and you don't want to see him when he's angry. His latest raid went wrong and he's in a foul mood."

"Which king?" I asked. He didn't seem to hear me.

"I need you to tell Eragon for me that I'm sorry and I am going to make peace with the Varden when the king sends me on his latest suicide mission. With all those elves I'll be dead in a couple of minutes especially with no eldunari."

"Wait a minute; why haven't you got any eldunari?"

"The King said I'm not worthy of them anymore." A dragon roared in the cell next to us. "Quiet Thorn," snapped the man.

"Thorn?" Then I realised. "Are you Murtagh?" I asked.

"That's me," he replied. "The one and only. Aka the Kings minion."

"Galbatorix?"

"Yup." Suddenly footsteps sounded on the stairs to Murtagh's cell. "Just remember to tell him I'm still his brother, okay? And if you see Nasuada tell her… I'm sorry… " Then the dream ended.


	4. I go shopping with 3 giant leaves

**Chapter 4- I go shopping with three giant leaves**

CN: By the way if you don't believe in anything extremely surreal you should probably stop reading now especially if you cant overlook certain things that can only be explained by the magically surreal magic. But I stopped believing in the word surreal when a certain three magical entities ruined my window…

I woke to loud knocks on the window and I looked out to see Eragon and Arya balancing precariously on Saphira's back. "What are you doing? Someone will see you," I hissed.

"I put an invisibility spell on us so only you can see what we really are. Only I forgot the spell for total invisibility so I had to use one that made us look like really big leaves," admitted Eragon.

"Right. Today we're going shopping," I informed them.

"What for?" asked Saphira suspiciously.

"Well you need food and I need to figure out a plan," I answered. Quickly I got dressed and ate some cereal. "Mum, I'm going out with my friends. I'll be back at 5."

"OK," came the reply.

"Right, we're getting the bus into town but we only have one problem," I said. "What?" asked Arya.

"No money," I replied.

"I can fix that," said Eragon. "Dangr monda." Suddenly three fifty pound notes appeared in my hand. "Cool," I exclaimed. "But I'm going to have a bit of trouble giving this in on the bus."

"Right." Another five pound note appeared in my hand.

"Great. I've got an idea. Is your size an illusion?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Saphira.

"So I could fit you in my pocket then?"

"Yes."

"Hop in then." As we walked down the road I told them my plan. "So, you need clothes too and I need to get away from the stiflingly boring house due to the fact that it's the summer holidays so were going to the Retail Park."

"The whatty?" asked Eragon looking more confused than ever.

"It's a big shopping place. So when we go in a shop I'll show you a piece of clothing and you'll say if you like it or not and if you give the wrong answer you're getting it anyway."

"Kind of like our own personal stylist," giggled Arya. We all looked at the usually so impassive, cold elf who was now looking back at us in annoyance. "What? So now I'm not allowed to make jokes?" she asked angrily.

"No ones stopping you," I said.

Then Eragon muttered under his breath, "We're just not used to it." I looked at them curiously then decided to ask later.

Then Saphira asked, "What's 'summer holidays'?"

"Tell you later," I said quickly, not really wanting to appear as the mad person who talks to the leaves in her pocket on the bus.

**10 minutes later…**

"We're here," I announced. "OK, we're going in there and there and there…" I told them.

**3 hours later…**

"My head hurts," moaned Eragon.

"I don't know what you're moaning about, I had to spend the last 3 hours with a boy who has NO fashion sense, a dragon who has no idea what trainers are and an elf who wanted the entire store," I said trying not to laugh at the indignant expressions of all three of my fashion faux pas friends. A few minutes later we had transformed all the clothes we bought into Alagaesia style clothes; I even got my own tunic, leggings and boots. Now we were kitted out we just had to get our lives sorted out…


	5. I become a not-so-human messenger

Chapter 5- I become a not-so human messenger

I woke up in cold sweat and shivered. "Some dreams aren't worth falling asleep for," I muttered. Suddenly I remembered my dream trip to Murtagh and the message I hadn't delivered yet. Quickly I got out of bed and pulled on my trainers and school coat. Then I crept downstairs; it was four in the morning so no one was about. Quietly I slipped through the door silent as a shadow and jogged down to the fields where my friends were sleeping.

As I neared the field I heard voices. Quietly I climbed up the hill and saw Eragon consoling Arya. She was crying? Was this the same elf as in the book that had actually happened? I strained my ears to hear what they were saying. "I miss him," sobbed Arya. Eragons brow was furrowed and his arms wrapped protectively around her back. He looked down hiding his face in her hair and said, his voice muffled and slightly choked, "I know. But we will avenge them. Murtagh will face his fate- no one kills a rider and gets away with it.

'Oh, they were talking about Oromis and Glaedr who had died in battle just one week ago, slain by Murtagh's hand and Galbatorix's slyness.'

She had her head on Eragon's shoulder; her tears soaking into his tunic and he wasn't shocked or angry I realized in amazement. Something like this must have happened before I thought, trying to remember any other off days. When we went shopping could fit- they must have been talking about Oromis that day she was so out of character!

Suddenly Saphira snorted behind me and I whizzed around guiltily. "Spying on the not-so couple like me?" she asked in my mind.

"I guess I am," I whispered whilst smiling sheepishly.

Then Saphira surprised me by grabbing me in her talons and swooping me over to the tents into plain view of the odd couple. Eragon and Arya sprung apart bright red whilst Saphira made her throaty raspy sound that was dragon laughing. Arya stormed off to her tent and Eragon was going to do the same but Saphira caught him in her talons and held him back.

"Saphira," he growled hitting her paw with his fists like a little toddler. "Let me down. I do NOT appreciate you spying on me."

"Stop it. Lily has something to tell you." He turned his angry gaze on me.

"Well last night I had a dream. And in it Murtagh was there." I paused waiting for his reaction. But he seemed to be urging me on. I carried on, ever hesitating. "And he gave me a message to give on to you. He said that he was sorry and he's going to make peace with the Varden." I rushed peeking up through my hair at a stunned Eragon. (I decided not to mention the bit for Nasuada) "Um, OK. Have you had these dreams often? Would you be able to pass on another message?" he asked.

"I don't know; I could try."

"OK then. At least we know he's trying to make amends."

"Yeah. I hope this wasn't just a scheme set up by Galbatorix to fool us into trusting Murtagh," I said anxiously. "Anyway I got to go get ready for the first day of school," I groaned.

"What will we do?"

"Hadn't thought of that. You could just fly around a bit but high enough that people would think Saphira's just a big bird. Can you get into my mind from in the sky? Then we can still communicate."

"Yeah," he replied quite confidently.

"OK then. Tell Arya. I figure she's still annoyed with us."

"Right. That will be a fun conversation when she's like this."

"Think I'll leave now then. Talk to you later." With that I walked slowly back to the house contemplating what had just occurred.


	6. I blow up the school science lab

**Chapter 6- I blow up the school science lab**

"Bye Mum," I called up the stairs. As I walked down the drive I opened my mind like the Eragon book told you to and I felt… Everything! Suddenly Saphira's voice sounded in my mind, "Hurry up hatchling. You're going to be late."

"You sound like my mum," I told her. "And I'm not a hatchling. I'm older than you." She didn't reply.

I slipped inside the school gates as the bell rang. After tutor I went to my first lesson; science. Great, the perfect place when you're feeling a bit disorientated. Lots of things to hurt myself on. I was really looking forward to it. Not.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ."

"Lily Christie! Why aren't you copying from the board?" asked Miss.

"Sorry Miss," I said meekly trying to get back to working out the speed of light or something like that.

CRACK! Suddenly the window overlooking the field smashed. BOOM! Then the wall went to. I spun around astonished. "Well, well. Look what I've found," said a cold voice sounding cynically amused.

I gasped. A Shade!

"We are Matrian. Fear us!" boomed the Shade going from amused to powerful in a second.

Thinking fast I contacted Saphira. "Saphira come quick. There's a Shade in my science class!" I heard her gasp.

"I'm coming now."

"You," snarled the Shade pointing at me. "You are the one I need to capture. Where are your friends?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," I replied cunningly.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" he asked smirking.

Quickly I sprinted into the middle of the classroom and caught the sword thrown to me through the gaping hole in the window. "You're going to die soon," I told him smirking also. He snarled and charged forward. On impulse I flipped over the top of him and aimed the sword at his back; he spun around and caught it on his blade smiling evilly. I frowned back. He feinted left and struck right. I ducked, rolled under him and shoved the blade at his head; but his blade came over his shoulder and stopped mine. I was so surprised that I gave him an opening towards my chest. He lunged triumphantly. Saphira roared as his sword almost nicked me whilst landing on the ruined wreck of a wall. I stopped the sword and whirled the blades around tossing his into the far corner of the lab. Then, to stop him getting to it, I blew up the experiment nearest to it. BANG! Suddenly my vision went yellow and black.

When the strange yellow smoke cleared Saphira, Eragon and Arya were standing in the classroom at the window. I heard gasps and shrieks from the people around me but I ignored them. Eragon spoke in my mind, "Let me help you."

"No. He attacked MY class in my MY school in MY community on MY planet! I'm doing this MYSELF." I sprung forward, jumped at him and yelled, "Thrysta!" As the air pushed him back I travelled on it and pushed my blade straight through his heart then darted away. He gave a final strangulated gasp and with his last shred of energy cast a spell at Eragon. "Freohr istalri!" (Death fire) "NO!" I yelled. "Letta!" I stopped the fireball and collapsed. Quickly Eragon gave me some energy and I sat up coughing. "Wow," said Arya.

I felt an absurd desire to laugh manically. I controlled it and tentatively went to see if the Shade was dead. He was. Absentmindedly I acknowledged that Saphira liked to smash windows.

"Little ones, we need to erase their memories," urged Saphira.

"Tam nanga selumba," cast Arya. "The spell will take five minutes to fully work so we need to get out of here and repair the wall," she warned.

"OK and we also need to undo the register to say I am not here."

"Right you do that and we'll do the wall," organised Eragon.

**4 minutes later…**

"Right come on, we're going. That girl's already starting to wake up."

We all jumped on Saphira's back and she flew so quickly it seemed like we were transported out onto the field where the tents were so we could talk about what to do next.

Then Arya voiced what everyone had been thinking, "What just happened?"

"Well, a Shade attacked me…" I said.

"Yeah, thank you for that statement of the blindingly obvious," snapped Arya. I looked down feeling a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… Stressed and… I want to know what's going on," apologised Arya. "Also I'm a little afraid," she said quietly. "But don't tell anyone I said that," she added frowning.

I looked up surprised; she was showing her emotions? Woah! "It's OK; I'm scared too… Something strange is going on. But is it all to do with Galbatorix? Maybe we should go to Alagaesia and ask someone. Glaedr maybe?"

I was firing the questions off so fast Saphira and Arya had trouble keeping up; only Eragon understood fully. "How do you know about… oh, right, book here."

I smiled and nodded.

"So yes. Or Solembum and Angela?" he said.

"The Menoa Tree?" asked Arya catching on.

"The Kings and Queens of the lands and Gilderien the Wise?" rumbled Saphira.

"We could also conduct the Du Domia Abr Wyrda to see if anything has happened in the past or whether it has any messages about this," I continued excitedly.

"And we also still need to find out if anyone knows how to defeat Galbatorix too," Eragon reminded us. "And maybe figure out the rest of Solembum's riddle and Angela's prophecy," he muttered under his breath.

"So we're going to Alagaesia in…" questioned Arya.

"In two days," I said sharply.

"OK then. We'll get packed," said Eragon rather uncomfortably. I frowned and was about to ask why but Saphira was already ushering me down the hill and back to school, magically inventing a sick note on the way. She went a little overboard so I had to stop her at swine flu with chickenpox in the shape of little pigs and cows that I've had since birth that resurfaced a year ago and I've had a secret identity since then to hide me from the mental scientists… Don't worry I don't have any of that. Probably…


	7. We visit the human migraine vortex

**Chapter 7- We visit the Human Migraine Vortex**

"Are you ready?" asked Saphira.

"No," I replied nervously. "What if they don't accept me? After all I am just a human."

"They will because I will make them," she replied confidently.

"Thanks," I said as I hugged her neck. She hummed. Over the past two days we had become rather close friends. We were both feeling quite left out as all Arya and Eragon seemed to do was look at each other, blush and turn away again. It was getting really annoying.

I turned around and sighed. They were doing it again. "Hey!" I shouted. "Are we actually going to go?"

"Um, yeah," said Eragon; the tips of his ears turning red.

"We should just get them together," mused Saphira in my mind.

"Yeah, we should do that," I said darkly. "Easier said than done though."

"Tell me about it," she replied sarcastically. Despite myself I smiled at her using such an english, human saying.

Meanwhile Arya was looking like the cat that got the cream. She had obviously figured out that Eragon still liked her. About 2 months too late. I resolved to talk about it with her later.

"Is everyone ready? Again?" asked Saphira looking slightly exasperated.

"Lets go Saphira," I said determinedly. We had finally managed to get the other two in the saddle and were ready for Eragon and Saphira to do the spell that would transport them to Alagaesia. Eragon closed his eyes in concentration. "Dagren bonrel sag du falt," he chanted. On the 7th turn he added "Alagaesia!"

Suddenly we were thrown into a whirlwind vortex, spiralling and almost plummeting through the air. I was torn off Saphira's back and launched into the bright whizzing colours. I could see but I couldn't. I tried to scream but my voice wouldn't work and there was that feeling in my stomach like you get on rides when you feel as though its lost and you're going to be sick. Then there was a piercing pain in my head. It burned! It was like someone driving a thousand white hot needles through my head! I twisted and writhed and gasped but it kept getting worse and I couldn't even faint to relieve myself. Then suddenly it reached a blinding point and I slumped down onto hard sloped ground…


	8. We are Welcomed to a City Twice, In Comp

**Chapter 8- We are Welcomed to a City Twice, In Completely Different Ways But, Hey, I'm Not Complaining**

I slowly opened my aching eyes. And gasped. All around me was nature. Trees, plants, animals, weather, life… the list was endless. Suddenly all the pain I had been feeling from our time-travelling experience melted away. The houses that I could see were moulded into the trees; they _were _the trees. It was so beautiful with nothing urban to destroy it. I could smell pinecones and fresh, that green stuff that comes out of flowers. I was in love with the forest; it was like nothing I'd ever witnessed before. I heard the hoots of creatures and the gentle rustling of trees and leaves in the wind. I tasted excitement and when I breathed in the sweet scent of morning dew on the rows of flowers I had so desperately seeked on Earth. Suddenly I thought with a sharp surging pang of my home and a gentle stream of tears slid silently down my cheeks leaving tracks that glistened in the filtering dawn light. When was I going to get home from this place if ever?

To distract myself I looked around until my eyes settled onto something new and exciting. And sure enough I saw something… But what was it? There was a bright sparkle in the distance of the Hadarac Desert. "Eragon, what's that big jewel thing over there?" I asked him pointing.

"My Father," he said quietly looking down at his feet as though checking they were still there.

"Oh, right, sorry," I mumbled berating myself mentally.

"Its OK," he sighed and we left it at that.

There was only one mar to this wondrous place. Far off in the distance I saw red and smoke and… Evil. I felt suddenly cold despite the warm sun and undiluted fear ran deep through me as it replaced the rash excitement. It was cataclysmic to the atmosphere and the people around me. "The Hadarac Desert; currently Galbatorix's training grounds", Eragon said quietly into my ear.

"They're horrible," I replied frowning in revulsion but struggling to keep the not completely irrational fear out of my voice, not to let the broiling emotions inside me take over the otherwise impassive exterior.

Then Arya said, "Come on, we don't have all day."

I smiled. There was the cold, somewhat mean elf we had always known. I guessed she was feeling nervous about meeting her mother. I saw Eragon out of the corner of my eye having one of his thrills of pleasure like he always did when he saw the tall, dark elf. I thumped him. Hard. He looked down with a wounded expression; I rolled my eyes.

As we kept travelling we saw more and more elves until finally Arya decided that we needed to stop in the next town, Kirtan, for more supplies. "Where are we actually going in this forest?" I asked.

"Well, I figure that its going to be Oromis and Glaedrs funeral some day soon and we want to be there for that and we also need to ask the Menoa Tree and Arya's mother."

"OK," I nodded trying to keep calm when in fact it was the experience of meeting Arya's mother I knew I would be the most frightened of.

When we arrived we were greeted by several armed guards who only let us pass when Arya revealed she was the princess. Once in the city the Lord of Kirtan, Tabok, greeted them with open arms and also revealed that there was to be a ball over the next two days and that we were to be the honoured guests. At the mention of the ball Eragon turned pale and I guessed he had realized that meant dancing.

Afterwards, when Tabok had shown us our rooms, I heard someone getting out into the corridor. When I peered around my door I saw Eragon sneaking over to Arya's door. Whilst checking to see if anyone was around I slipped into the lavishly decorated corridor and pressed my ear against the door to try to hear what they were saying. This failing I nudged the door open a crack with my toe so I could see inside and hear better.

"Yes Eragon?" I heard Arya say rather annoyedly.

"I, um, well I, I came to ask you if you could teach me to dance," he blurted out quickly.

Arya looked taken aback. "Well, yes I suppose so; if you really want me to."

"I do," he said solemnly.

She smiled hesitantly. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow at 11 o clock in the ball room." I scrambled away back into my room just as Eragon returned to his. He had a sort of hazy smile on his face as I closed the door on him…


	9. Eragon imitates a scarecrow

**Chapter 9- Eragon Does a Scarecrow Impression**

CN: Warning- cringe worthy dancing ahead.

"Right so, what dance are we starting with?" asked Eragon who had no experience in the dance placings.

"Well, the ball will be a proper one, old-fashioned; a band, long dresses, slows dances and lots of food," replied Arya.

"OK, so can you teach me this 'slow dance'?"

"I think I will have to," she said sighing. "Though last time will bring back some uncomfortable moments to say the least," she muttered under her breath. Eragon frowned and I knew he had heard.

"So one, two, three, one, two, three…" Arya instructed. "One, two, three, one, two, three, one…" Eragon muttered. He had his right hand clasped in Arya's like she was about to twist his wrist off and his left arm around her waist like he was about to push her over. He found it incredibly hard to stay with Arya whilst trying to move to the steps you needed to do as well.

On his first couple of attempts she just laughed at him as his ears turned scarlet. I also had to stuff my sleeve into my mouth to keep from laughing. He looked like a scarecrow! His arms stiff and his legs out at the side like he was doing a penguin impression.

Suddenly Arya doubled over laughing. "Y,you look r,r,ridiculous." Eragon looked hurt then grinned as a thought came to him. "I'll show you ridiculous," he warned. Then he grabbed her round her stomach and swung her high in the air. Her laughter turned to screams of shock and fright whilst Eragon grinned manically. The screams turned to laughs which turned to giggles which turned to trying to get out. She beat his arms with her fists and smiled when he pulled tighter. She leaned back against him but then realised where she was. Eragon slowed in surprise as he felt her relax against him. Then, without warning, she tried furiously to get out. When she almost twisted his hands off he realised she wasn't still playing and let go. He still looked like a scarecrow I noted. She didn't look back as she stormed out of the door…


	10. The Strangest Ball Ever

**Chapter 10- The Strangest Ball Ever…**

That night I was in Arya's room as she tried on dresses. "No, no, no, no, no! Grrrrrr!"

"They're fine, the one you've got on is fine."

"Fine isn't good enough," she snapped impatiently.

"Why are you getting so worked up about a dance you didn't even want to go to?" I asked curiously. Arya put down the cape she was holding and sighed.

"I don't even know," she replied sadly.

I looked down at the dress I was wearing. It was light green lamarae (a soft elven material) with gold lining and white intercepts decorated with golden swirls. It was drawn in at the waist with a gold band and was off the shoulder at the top in a gold semi-circle. At the top it had three flowers; a rose, a lily and a forget-me-not.

It had a long hooded cape to match and also a swirly gold tiara with an emerald set in it and other matching jewellery. It had light green leggings and a pair of long thin boots too though for the ball I was wearing a pair of green and gold ballet pumps for the dance. Arya and I had gone shopping for it the day before. (I was surprised to know that elven towns had the equivalent of shops- except they worked from their homes and did not want money for anything). My hair was curled and I had only gold lipgloss and eye shadow on.

Eventually Arya decided on a halter necked long silver dress with black pumps, silver eye shadow and lipstick and a graceful black cape (with no hood so, in the fading light, it looked like an extension of her hair.)

When we finally got down to the ballroom Arya wandered off; probably trying to hide from Eragon. There were long boughs of holly draped jauntily across the halls walls, held by magic, and flowers everywhere. Then I spotted Eragon in a corner next to a flower shaped tree looking fretful, probably hiding from dancing. I pulled him over to a free table next to Saphira. "Go ask someone to dance," Saphira urged him.

"No," he said, adamant not to dance.

Soon a female elf in a nicely contrasting orange dress called Lila came over and asked him to dance. She was stunningly pretty with a curly, silver sheet of hair and medium sized brown eyes. Eragon said yes and stumbled to his feet. When they started dancing though they were surprisingly graceful. In the middle of the dance Arya came over in a huff and slumped down into Eragon's now vacant chair. "You should have asked him," I told her. I was rewarded with a dark glare.

"I don't see _you _dancing," she scolded.

"Well, I don't know anyone and I'm not even an elf so I can't do anything," I replied smugly.

When the dance ended Eragon came over looking dreamy. "Arya, who is that?" he asked fuzzily.

"How would I know?" she snapped. Eragon looked confused.

"You've hurt her feelings. She taught you to dance and you didn't even ask her," explained Saphira in his head.

He snapped his head up and turned towards Arya. "Well then would you like to dance Arya svit-kona?" he asked bending low and extending his arm towards her. She half-smiled then shook her head, seeming to be deliberating with herself for a long time.

Finally, when Eragon's arm was starting to get tired, she smiled took his hand and walked with him over to the dance floor. As they began to dance, more graceful than ever, the whole room stopped to look at them. But they didn't notice they could only see each others eyes. Melting brown into deep green. At first Arya was stiff but she gradually began to relax and they drew closer. I looked away slightly revolted but grinning all the same.

Because Eragon had been so enjoying the dancing, something he thought he would never do, he hadn't realised what song it was that they were dancing to. It was a human love ballad and at the end the couple were meant to kiss! He had no problem with that but he thought Arya would and it would be embarrassing. He hurriedly contacted her through his mind and explained about the ending. She started to panic and suddenly an idea sprang to Eragon's mind. He asked her quickly and she said yes but he had to be careful. Soon the ending couple of notes were sounding and Eragon was prepared. The rest of the elves leaned forward in their seats looking to see what they would do.

Eragon grabbed Arya round her waist, swung her high and let go. She twirled in the air and landed gently to the sound of applause. They smiled and walked back to their seats. Saphira hummed and I said, "Nice save." They looked at me like they didn't have a clue what I was talking about…


	11. Description of Lily

Okay so a description of Lily (it was nicely pointed out by a reviewer that I didn't have one in this story so here you are):

- Long golden brown hair to almost waist length

- Grey eyes

- Pale skin

- Dark pink lips

- Small dainty features (nose, ears, chin etc…)

- Smattering of light freckles across nose

- Small and average build

- Fast sprinter

- Good with a sword

- No scars yet

- Always wears an anklet made of emerald, jade and silver

Favourite colour= green

Favourite books= inheritance cycle (in story only 1-3 have been written and they follow Paolini's storyline)

Favourite animal= dogs/ horses

Favourite 'mythical' creature= elf/ dragon

That's pretty much all you need to know- message me for any other questions on Lily or the story. Thanks and now onto Chapter 11 :D xx


	12. The Past Plays Over

**Chapter 11- The Past Plays Over in a Slightly More Interesting Way Due to the Fact that I was there to Narrate It… **

That night when I was in my tent I heard Arya sighing; I went out to see what was wrong but someone beat me to it.

"What's wrong Arya," asked Eragon.

"I, I, I don't know," she said. "I'm scared about seeing my mother."

Eragon grunted; that he could understand. They had a temperamental relationship at the best of times. "But I'm also confused."

"About what?" I leaned closer to hear the answer.

"About you," she admitted. You could almost hear the click of his brain and the snap of his backbone as he sat up poker straight when he realised what she had said. I stifled a giggle.

"Oh, right," he said going pink. "Well, erm, I, erm, I don't, well, er, you see I don't," he stuttered not seeming to know what he was meant to say.

"Um, um, um? Is that all you can say?" she asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously, her tone ominous.

"Um," he said again stupidly.

"For Gunteras sake!" Arya screeched suddenly furious. She slapped him on the cheek so hard that his head snapped to the side and his cheek started to swell immediately and then ran off in the direction of the lagoon I had seen earlier. He stared after her dumbstruck once his cheek had calmed down and his head was the facing the right way, then gathered together his thoughts and ran after her stooping to pick a flower on the way. I too ran after them wondering what would happen.

"Arya, Arya. Arya?" he called. "Where are you? I'm sorry." We found her sobbing next to the deep blue gentle waters of the lagoon. "Arya?" he asked more gently than before.

"Go away," she said feebly.

"No," said Eragon quietly as he continued to just stand there and look at her.

Eventually she said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Eragon replied sitting next to her. I climbed up a tree to get a better view. "I'm sorry that I rejected you as you did to me at the Agaeti Blodhren but I'm not sure its safe for us to be together anymore."

"So I'm saying I do love you and you're rejecting me?" she asked her voice dangerously low. She arched her eyebrows and gave him a Look. I tried really hard to not laugh then.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he said as she started to cry again. He hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "You know you asked about Faolin before," she asked and felt him stiffen beside her. She took it as a yes. "Well. I did love him but I've moved on now. We can make it work," she pleaded, her eyes wide. I watched trying to smother my laughter as his face changed from delighted, to confused, to guarded and lastly stony. He didn't move.

He knew that if he looked into her eyes he would have to give in instantly. He chose his next words carefully. "You confuse me. You won't be my friend then you get jealous when I dance with someone else and now you're like this." He threw his hands up in despair. "But…" another deep sigh. "I love you too Arya, I never did stop loving you but what if Galbatorix learned that we are together then he would use you to get to me and I can't let that happen so until after this war ends we cant be together. I'm sorry," he took a breath and added quickly again before gently untangling himself from Arya, who sat frozen in shock, and walked away briskly.

Though from my tree view I could see he had tears in his eyes. Hmm the phrase 'cruel to be kind' springs to mind.


	13. I Take an Unexpected Bath

**Chapter 12- I Take an Unexpected Bath**

"Saphira? We're going now," I called in a fervent attempt to attract her attention though I knew it was hopeless. When a dragon is hunting you don't disturb them. As she swooped down on her kill I remembered how only a few days ago I was going to school like a normal kid and not being flown to magical countries with supposedly mythical creatures.

When at last Her Majesty the Last Female Dragon had finished her royal feast we finally went on for Ellesmera. I could feel the tension between the people in front and behind me and it made me on edge. If we started fighting among ourselves then the whole rebellion would fall apart. I tried out a joke to ease the so obvious anger between them. "Hey guys, what d'you call a crazy dude who owns a hat shop called Wonderland? Huh? A Mad Hatter!" No one laughed. Saphira gave a nervous chuckle though it sounded like a lion roaring. Then I realised they didn't know the story of Alice in Wonderland. I felt a bit stupid.

Then, thankfully, the tips of Tialdari Hall came into view and Arya shifted to get a better look. "Saphira, land," she said.

"Not even a please," grumbled Saphira in my mind. "Just a command. I shall overlook it because she is excited." We both glanced at Arya's still sullen face. "Well, kinda," she admitted.

I laughed and Arya and Eragon looked at me quizzically. "Yes of course, O Mighty Dragon," I said aloud blocking another giggle. "You do that."

When we eventually landed Eragon started to say something to Arya in a hurried tone but she cut him off abruptly by saying, "I'm going to get wood. I will be back soon," and then running off into the trees. Eragon stared after her crestfallen. I walked over to him and asked, although I already knew, why Arya was acting like she hated him.

"To be honest, I don't know," and he walked off in the opposite direction to her mumbling, "Trying to do her a favour; gotta see her later…"

I looked over to Saphira; "It's just you and me again."

She snorted. "I'm really getting sick of them."

"It's this war," I sighed. "It has everyone on edge, but when it's over things will go back to normal."

"And what exactly is normal, what's the deceitful definition of the word that everyone wants to be but doesn't know they already have?" she laughed without humour. "All my life, however short it has been, I've been running, hiding, fighting. I don't know what normal is…" When she said this I remembered she wasn't even a year old and I felt bad. I walked over to give her a hug because she looked like as near a dragon could get to crying and I didn't want that. I might drown! Then she looked up. "Can we do something?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go for a bath in the lagoon?" And without waiting for an answer she scooped me up in her claws and flew low, right through the trees, towards the vast blue expanse of shimmering water. Then she dived.

WOW! Everything was so beautiful underwater. Brightly coloured schools of fish swam past; their scaled sides gleaming like freshly shone jewels. The seaweed floated upward longing to be united with the land, even the bubbles looked magical. I grinned at Saphira and she attempted to grin back. It was rather frightening. I pushed myself off her paw and glided towards the bottom where I skimmed my stomach across it. This was so much better than a swimming pool! I laughed and watched fascinated as the bubbles from my breath vibrated with the water. It was only then did I realise that my lungs were bursting for air. In three strong, swift kicks I burst out of the now golden water and pulled myself onto the almost flat bank.

Saphira lay down next to me and I leaned against her warm fire-lit belly while we watched the sun set over the evening clouds…


	14. We get four totally confusing prophecies

**Chapter 13- We get four totally confusing prophecies…**

That morning after a makeshift breakfast of berries scavenged by Arya we set out yet again for the entrance to Ellesmera where I could begin my never-ending list of greetings.

"Are we there yet," I moaned after nearly 5 hours of non-stop flying.

"Look," gasped Eragon. "That's the entrance there isn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied my face flushed with excitement. Saphira began a gentle descent but it wasn't enough for me. I jumped gracefully off her back and landed neatly in front of a gently smiling Gilderien the Wise. Without pausing to think how I did that I began the traditional elven greeting as Arya had coached me on the way here. "Atra esterni ono thelduin." (May good fortune rule over you)

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." (Peace live in your heart) he replied in his gentle, wise voice bowing his head slightly. Everything about him seemed gentle and wise though I knew he wasn't called The Wielder of the White Flame for nothing. When he fought he fought. I honoured him by saying the final line, "Un du evarinya ono varda," (And the stars watch over you)

He smiled again then, somewhat reluctantly I thought, turned to face Eragon, Arya and Saphira. "Welcome friends. You all may pass should you promise to keep the peace."

"We will," promised Arya. We started forward but he held out his arms. "But first I offer each of you a piece of advice, should you choose to take it, that may help you in your difficult task. They don't call me The Wise for nothing you know."

I said without hesitation, "We accept." The other three looked at me and I shrugged, uncomfortable under their gaze and slightly disgruntled that they didn't trust me enough to know that this was important. "Very well," he bowed his head and spoke in a low deep voice, his eyes glowing with the secrets they held even more than usual and his vast knowledge of pretty much everything stretching out of his eyes and, metaphorically of course, into our minds;

"Princess, don't keep everyone out; don't let the past repeat itself and remember true beauty isn't always what you see it is what you feel that matters truly." Arya blushed and nodded, looking down.

"Rider, remember the prophecies and every little bit of advice ever given to you, whether it be from magic or non-magic and when all seems lost you must be strong and unite the forces of Alagaesia once and for all." Eragon nodded but looked slightly confused.

"Daughter of the Air, you are the last female dragon and perhaps the fiercest; when the time comes don't hesitate to strike the final blow else you may end up on the receiving end." Saphira smirked a bit and then I realised they were all looking at me.

"Lillias Vanyali, you will play a crucial role." I looked around then realised he was talking to me. "You may be human on the outside but inside you know you are magical; you must stick to these three like glue and don't lose your way even when you face difficult decisions… also when all is done you must go back; don't dither long, time is a fickle thing- friend or enemy." I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes, trying to comprehend everything we had just been told.

As I did that I heard him whisper harshly to Saphira, "When all seems lost go to the vault of souls and find Jarnunvosk. She will help you face a great evil." I started. That was Galbatorix's old dragon! And what great evil? She wouldn't help us destroy her Rider! I opened my eyes in shock but there was no one there but us. Gilderien was gone…


	15. I get death stared by a Queen

**Chapter 14- I get death stared by the Queen**

I awoke to soft music and a keening voice outside my window. It was gentle and haunting. I sat up and whacked my head on something. "Ow!" I exclaimed. Then I remembered where I was which was odd because when you whack your head you're meant to forget stuff. Never mind. I looked around the room from the curving walls, soft colours, decorative ornaments and finally to the low ceiling with the beam I had hit my head on.

"Little one!" I smiled at the name Saphira had given me after I had rejected

hatchling. "Come out!" This time I smiled at how happy she was. I swung my legs out of the soft bed and slowly walked over to the open window. The sight that greeted me was astounding. There were fields and trees and bushes and flowers and… Everything was green! The houses were the trees; they were inside the trunks. It was beautiful to see nature and civilization working together in such harmony but that was elves for you. Everywhere I looked they were there. Petting wild animals, singing spells, weaving, sparring and building. With their brightly coloured tunics they looked like a rainbow on the ground.

Arya and Eragon were already there trying to completely ignore each other as usual. And failing as usual.

I sighed and climbed onto Saphira's back wishing all the while that they could just get over this. It was really annoying. Suddenly Saphira roared at them and asked sarcastically, "Are we going to keep the Queen waiting?" Arya blushed and quickly jumped behind me on the saddle. Eragon looked at her angrily and jumped on in front of me.

As I sighed again I thought about how many times I had had to do that in the past four days. I tried to think about something, anything rather then how nervous Arya was or how angry Eragon was or how agitated Saphira was as we flew in silence over the rest of the tree-houses to get to Tialdari Hall where we had an audience with Queen Islanzadi.

When we got there we had to wait in the large dining hall for Her Majesty to arrive. Arya looked as nervous as I felt; she was wringing her hands and muttering something under her breath. Probably a good luck charm.

Then she arrived. Blowing in like a sudden gale to earth. She stopped and surveyed the room; her eyes almost exactly like Arya's but, in this case, were more hostile. We all knelt in respect and she walked along our line before saying, "Eragon, Saphira you need not kneel, we are of course equals. With Oromis and Glaedr gone you are Lead Rider now." They stiffened at the mention of their old mentors. "Thank you Your Majesty," Eragon said softly before seating himself in a chair provided by an elf servant.

I was next in line and the Queen looked down at me imperiously.

"Mother…" Arya began starting forward to greet her but the Queen cut her off in a single wave of her hand. Arya slunk back into a chair like a naughty schoolgirl.

Then she glared at me with suddenly hostile eyes. "What are _you_?" she spat at me. I blinked. Sudden tears formed behind my eyes; she looked as though she hated me.

"Don't talk to her like that!" roared Saphira.

"Mother!" exclaimed Arya shocked. Eragon just sat there calmly. I bowed my head and said quietly in distress, "I don't know…"

"I cannot afford to let potential traitors into my midst especially ones whom I have never even heard of before!" she explained angrily. "You're human," she said venomously after composing herself. Then she turned to Eragon, "And you. Why are you travelling with _this_?" she demanded gesturing at me. "You're now the Lead Rider and you make these decisions?"

"Your Majesty," he began his voice low. "This girl, _Lily_," he said emphasising my name to make it clear that I had a name. "She fought a Shade and killed it, she hid us when we got sent to our world and she can use magic." I started suddenly realising I could use magic. The day the Shade attacked we were all too preoccupied with killing it than realising how I did it. "Therefore I'm _sure_ that she's worthy to travel with us and she's _definitely_ _not just_ a human," he finished triumphantly. Saphira gave a small roar to agree. I still looked gormless kneeling on the floor staring at them.

The Queen noticed and said nastily, "Don't worry; I don't expect your pathetic little human brain to understand." Then turning back to Eragon she asked, her voice incredulous, "Well what _is_ she then?"

"Mother," asked Arya tentatively. "I have a theory."

"Well go on then," snapped the Queen rather rudely.

"I um, I think that um," then she gathered her thoughts together. "Well first I have to tell you everything that happened when we were on _Earth_." She pronounced this unfamiliar word strangely as it fell off her tongue but everyone leaned in to listen. So she told the tale of their adventure on my planet and our 'Earth is a junction' theory; Eragon or Saphira occasionally stepping in to add other bits of information. "And so my theory is…" she said when she had finished. "That when Lily was born she was chosen to write a story/life by some unknown greater force but something went wrong and she got the powers of another story instead. In other words she _became _the story and her life was destined to intertwine with ours and Alagaesia's future. Like Gilderien said; she will play a greater part than she knows now." Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed again still looking at the floor.

Then I realised everyone was expecting me to say something. "Um, I, I agree with your theory Arya and although I don't quite understand my path now I will try to help rid Alagaesia of its tyrant king."

Islanzadi clapped a couple of times and then, to everyones greatest surprise, apologized to me. I accepted stunned.

"And do you have anything to add?" she asked turning half towards me.

"Um, I just wanted to say to all of you," looking around me at all the other elves. "As someone once told a friend of mine that I believe everyone should take to heart, true beauty isn't in what you see its what you feel." I didn't know what had made me say that that day but I just felt compelled to say it as if a greater being _was_ there or something.

Then she turned towards all of us again and said briskly, almost as her usual self, "Oromis and Glaedr's funeral will be in three days when we have recovered the bodys, prepared the grave and organised the funeral." This sobered everyone up and although I hadn't known them I felt close to them and I too felt like crying then.

The Queen then dismissed us and we turned back to our tents for some well-deserved lunch.

"Well, that went well," chirped Eragon I flung him a Look and he shut up.

As we walked I asked Arya, "What happens now?"

"I know not," she replied shaking her head. She had been born in the Old Time and sometimes when she forgot herself she spoke like that. "I really don't know." And with that she walked away.


	16. The Torture Days

**Chapter 15- The Torture Days**

CN: Has anyone ever told you that life isn't fair? Well they should.

The next few days were torture. There was fighting and crying and I had nightmares every night; always the same one. I'm standing in a battlefield and all around me my family and friends are being cut down; I even hated it when I saw people I didn't know being killed. I thought it was a sign – a warning.

Anyway, in the next three days everything went wrong…

I woke the next morning to stormy arguing outside my door. I quickly rushed to see what was happening and saw Eragon and Arya fighting furiously. "I am NOT one of your weak human girls, I am older than you boy!" Arya shouted while Eragon stood with his palms up towards her and his arms by his chest. It seemed that Eragon had offered to carry a heavy basket Arya had, and being her own very independent self, she didn't like that. Since Saphira was out hunting it fell to me to play peacemaker. I ran down the stairs and opened the door straight in to Eragon's face. "OW!" he shouted falling to the ground.

"Ooops," I said trying not to laugh at his indignant expression. Little did I know that this was to be the first of many arguments between them about little stupid things.

Over the next day Saphira and I had to break up no less than eight arguments.

The morning after that when it looked as tough they were about to start another one I quickly sprang on them and pushed Eragon away; Saphira did likewise with Arya and growled when she tried to pull away. "Now, you two apologise or we'll keep you like this for the rest of the afternoon," warned Saphira. I grinned because I could do that. I had recently discovered that I had the speed and strength of an elf; a very strong elf.

When they both refused to apologise; Arya because she was stubborn and Eragon because he was annoyed to be forced to do something by two girls; Saphira decided that they had to work it out. First she asked why they were arguing. They didn't answer. Then if they wanted to work it out, they didn't answer. Saphira then got very annoyed, she never was very patient, and just pushed both of them onto the floor in a rough sort of sitting position and glared at them.

I hesitantly suggested that if they were alone they could maybe work it out a bit better. So we crept off slowly into the bushes. Saphira then flew off and I turned to go but my curiosity took over me. I peered back into the clearing where the two of them were sitting as far away from each other as possible. So I decided to sit and wait for something to happen.

**15 minutes later…**

I was mildly impressed that they had managed to ignore each other for that long but then everything changed. Arya suddenly stood up and sighed. Eragon didn't even look at her. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows high. "So this is how it's going to be then now then?" Eragon looked at her questioningly. "We're just going to ignore each other."

"I guess so," replied Eragon emotionlessly. Arya looked so frustrated and hurt that I thought she was going to slap him again but instead she just sat down. "I thought you were my friend," she said quietly. This hurt Eragon more than a slap because he hated to see her upset. Then she stood up again and walked over to him. "I'm not going to go away you know." He smiled wryly.

"I'll be waiting for you," she warned again.

"I know."

"But until then can't we be friends? Please?" she pleaded her eyes huge in at her now somewhat lost face. Soon he made the mistake of looking at her and got drawn into her eyes. He knew he could not resist them and sure enough he found himself agreeing. She smiled brightly and held out her arms. He sighed and stepped closer allowing the friendly hug.

Suddenly Arya froze in Eragon's arms. He tutted and I smirked to see that he had been quite enjoying himself. She pulled away from him sharply and Eragon looked at her in confusion but she did not see because her eyes were on the entrance to the clearing. When he looked too he saw the problem. Islanzadi was standing there with a pure look of horror, confusion and downright disdain at the embarrassed couple.


	17. Hard Decisions

**Chapter 16- Hard Decisions (and not the type where you have to choose what you want for lunch)**

"Arya?" the Elven Queen said slowly making her name a question. I froze not daring to move a muscle. "Arya, if he is your choice the other elves will not accept it; you do know that?" she asked accusingly with terribly blank eyes. Arya's eyes filled with tears and she ran from the room. The queen stared after her; obviously not expecting this. To be honest neither were we; maybe a tiny little comeback at the least.

"Y, y, you, you. Arrrrgh," groaned the Queen. "So not worthy," she muttered to herself seemingly.

But Saphira heard. "How dare you! How dare you insult my Rider in my presence! He is worthy of anyone. Why wouldn't the elves accept him? He is almost one of them! And; he is now officially the Lead Rider," she added proudly.

I watched in amusement as the Queens face turned from raging red, to purple, to blue, to suddenly deathly white. "Well then," she said contemptuously, fluffing herself up to her full height like a well-pruned cat. " I can see I'm not wanted here anymore. Queen or not." She looked over our angry, flushed and proud faces. "No, no." Then she muttered as she walked away Blagden on her shoulder. "Why did you have to go and leave me? Why?"

At that moment I felt rather sorry for the Queen. It was obvious that she was talking to her dead husband Evandar and looking round at the people near me I could see they felt the same way. Feeling numbed by this strange revelation of Arya and her mother I started to walk away but Eragon called me back.

"Lily?" he said. "When are you going back to Earth?"

I was taken aback. "Well, I um, I just, I, um, I thought." I sighed and furrowed my brow. "Well, when this terrible war ends and we're rid of this tyrant king."

"OK then," he said his voice indifferent. It occurred to me then that me being here might be a slight inconvenience to them for well, pretty much everything. I left it at that feeling sadder than I had when we had first started the conversation.

That night we were all huddled round a small flickering fire when Arya got up and said, "Eragon; I need to talk to you." He stood up looking vaguely scared and followed her off into the distant black trees.

"Shall we?" I asked Saphira who inclined her head but then replied, "But you'll have to go alone because I can't move a muscle."

I grinned and said teasingly, "That will be all the seedcakes you ate and the mead you drank so as 'not to appear rude'," I said repeating one of Saphira's favourite excuses about food. Saphira looked fairly sheepish before shooing me off into the forest. I rolled my eyes and, with the speed of an elf, ran off to try to catch up with them.

"Yes?" asked Eragon not nastily but rather frustratedly. Well you couldn't blame the guy; he was on, off, on, off, on, off…

"I, well I, you see I," she sighed so obviously annoyed with herself. "Look, every time I try to tell you something you always act like it's a threat or another scary confession and I keep telling you I'm not one of your foolish human girls," she finished angrily.

"Well you're not a bundle of laughs either you know. I try to help and you just go off your head at me and all this stupid business with your mother."

Her dark hair swinging she retorted, "Don't even talk about that. You don't know anythi-"

"My mother died Arya! And so did my father and I didn't even know who he was! My uncle died and my aunt died and Roran is probably on some stupid raid right now that could get him killed!" She looked at him in rage and stamped her foot. She actually stamped her foot! I doubled over behind a bush trying to smush the merry sounds coming out of my now uselessly covered mouth.

When I looked up again I saw they were kissing! I gasped really loud and made sick noises. They sprang apart again looking uncomfortable. "Bird," murmured Eragon.

"Yeah; listen. I _will_ wait until this war ends for you. But just don't go looking at anybody else will you?" Arya warned her eyes dark and dangerous.

"Of course not," he said feigning hurt. She smiled and kissed his cheek before wandering away humming. I gagged and retched silently behind her back as I felt suddenly nauseous with disgust. I walked back to the camp still feeling sick and regretting the decision to follow them…


	18. I get told off

**Chapter 17- I get told off by a person who could kill me with any weapon possible (though I definitely wasn't going to ask whether she had them all in her 'workshop')**

The next day Saphira was out hunting, Eragon was fishing with the excuse that 'we need meat', Arya looked rather disgusted at that and stalked away to, presumably, climb a tree and sulk. That just left me standing in the clearing wondering how everyone had just disappeared.

I decided to do something constructive and explore Ellesmera further. My temporary home was the nicest I had ever seen not to mention lived in. Set in a huge fully in bloom cherry blossom tree, well all the trees were fully blossomed except the tiny saplings that the current elf children in Ellesmera Alanna and Dusan had planted before but this one seemed even better than the rest, it rocked me to sleep each night and provided anything I needed straight away. Arya had offered for me to stay in Tialdari hall but I refused, preferring to stay in what the normal elves lived in. I soon discovered I had made the right decision when she showed me my new accommodation. As I wandered from tree to tree I marvelled at the elves and what they were doing. Some were petting wolves and other wild animals, some were practising magic and some were making things or fishing for fun (of course they wouldn't actually eat them; all elves are vegetarians.)

Eventually I came across a cavern. Now this wasn't particularly unusual in Ellesmera but this one was smoking. I peered cautiously inside. The sight that met my eyes was extraordinary.

All around me were unfinished swords, bows and arrows, spears, axes and some sort of two-bladed sword, a dwarven huthvir I remembered. On a shelf in the far corner were brilliantly polished swords, armour and another huthvir. I walked over and picked up a sword, as if in a trance, my eyes wide and bright. However when I weighed it in my hands it felt odd. As if it belonged to someone else and it was waiting for them. "This is rubbishly balanced," I said, thinking aloud.

"Oh, you think so," said a voice behind me punctuated with a small growl. I spun around to see Rhunon, the elven smith, and Maud, a werecat.

"That blade feels unbalanced doesn't it?" she said knowingly. I nodded bemused. "That's because most of the swords I make are destined for one specific person. It will only feel right and can only be used right by that person." I looked down at the sword in my hands in wonder. "It's like it has its own feelings," I muttered.

"Indeed yes," said Rhunon bending her head, which hair was tightly coiled into a black though streaked with grey bun. Her face was deeply wrinkled and her eyebrows were thick and stormy.

Elves can choose to look like anything they want for their greatest secret is their vanity; however Rhunon obviously had more important things to do with her time than waste it on the petty little favours of her great race.

The werecat, Maud, was a small vaguely human looking thing with messy black hair, black eyes and long pointed teeth. Werecats have the ability to take whatever form they like; some may call them shape-shifters. She grinned at me from her perch on the windowsill when she saw me staring and said mischievously, "I'm a werecat; you ever seen one?" I shook my head because I hadn't actually_ seen_ one and it would sound very strange if I said that I'd read about you from the past in a book on earth.

Rhunon cocked her head to the side studying me with intense grey eyes; I felt slightly uncomfortable. "You," she said bluntly pointing at me. "You're different; something about you is special."

"Um, thanks," I said still uncomfortably squirming under her reproachful gaze. I knew she had a grudge against Riders but what had that got to do with me? This was answered a few moments later when she said, "I know I swore never to do this again but I'm going to make you a Rider's sword." I was stunned.

"Well I'm grateful and all but can I ask _why_?"

"I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"You think _I'm _going to be a Rider?" I asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

"Something like that," she replied with a mysterious glint in her eye. Well, she _kind of_ answered the question. "Besides I already kind of broke my oath by making Eragon a sword."

"Eragon made that sword."

"Oh, that's what he told you is it."

"No I re-" I stopped myself quickly and said instead, "Yes he told me that." I resolved to tell him later I'd just landed him in trouble with one of the oldest elves in Alagaesia.

"Thought so. So do you want a sword making or not?"

"Yes but…"

"Great, then let's get started."

I spent the next seven hours cutting, sorting, melting (probably burning), bending, moulding, stoking, showing Rhunon how I wanted it and at last going to sleep in a queer hexagonally shaped room. The last thing I remembered before I slept was, "Prophecies..."

I woke up to the sound of a stone grating across a blade, refining, sharpening… Finishing! I tore down the spiral steps that I had so sluggishly climbed to the strange room the night before.

As I reached the bottom the grinding noise stopped and I burst into the forgery. Rhunon made a grunting noise and gestured for me to sit on one of the low chairs.

As she drew the blade from an ordinary wooden scabbard I gasped in delight. The top of the blade was a deep dark green like the bottommost leaves on the trees in the night and it gradually got lighter until the very tip of it was a rich light green. In the middle delicate gold patterns twirled across the blade. It was straight, five and a half centimetres width at the base, one and a half hands long altogether and gently tapered to a fine point at the end; perfect for long hard battles and gentle social events. The beech wood pommel was, big enough to hold with one hand or two I noted with pleasure, wrapped in dark brown leather and had a large emerald set into it with delicate strips of metal that when I probed with my mind found was nearly brimming with energy. It was like a light extension of my arm as I picked it up carefully. Spinning quickly I sliced in half a metal chair and grinned. Then I said "Oops."

Rhunon just shook her head.

I looked back to my perfect sword.

"Thank you!" I choked out grasping the hilt, which I found fitted my hand perfectly.

"Now you need to name it; every great sword needs a name," said Rhunon looking upon her work fondly.

"What do I name it?" I asked bewildered.

"Whatever feels right," said Rhunon walking away.

'Hmm,' I thought. 'What about something to do with green? Umm. Emeraldblade? Leaflover? Eco-sword? No those sound too- human. What about something to do with the great deeds I will accomplish with it- hopefully. Kill-a-king? Too forward. Sword-of-great-deeds? Too long.'

I sighed and cast my glance around. Everywhere there was elves and evidence of their magic. They were walking through trees looking curiously at me. Talking to animals. Using magic.

'Magic. What about magic?' I thought but then. 'No not quite right- its too plain. Then how about…'

"Rhunon-elda?" I called. "I have decided."

"And what is it to be then O Great Child."

"Vanyali," I proclaimed.

Suddenly the sword started to glow and sparkle and feed me with energy. I felt ready to do a spell.

Rhunon clapped. "Well, well. Looks like you too have found the true name of your sword."

"Just like Eragon," I murmured.

"Exactly." She hovered her hand over the base of the blade and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them the elvish glyph for magic appeared carved into my sword on both sides.

Then Rhunon produced and flourished a sparkling earthy green scabbard with another emerald embedded by the top and my own green whetstone.

"Don't lose that, there will be a time where you will have great need of it and then…" she warned.

"Ill have to go," I said sadly. Far away a bird preened its feathers mournfully. I thanked her and left for the meadow where I was staying. Looking back I saw Rhunon looking at me from out of the little window again.

"This child may have only seen twelve springs but she is wise in her own way," thought Rhunon stroking a stray bit of wire on her bench.

At the same time that I thought, "Great; more predictions and riddles," whilst groaning. I left on that thought to show everyone…


	19. A Funeral and then a Feast

Chapter 18- A Funeral and then a Feast and then a Leave

"Wow! Where did you get that?" asked Saphira nodding at the blade that I cradled in my arms when I walked into the meadow where our temporary houses were located. "Rhunon," I said simply. "She meant well; I think?" I said, not quite so sure any more. Saphira nodded her giant blue head slowly like she understood.

I smiled- Saphira always understood. She was a dragon!

I wondered what it was to be as wise and powerful as a dragon yet to have to bear so much responsibility also…

Then, as if to distract me, Arya walked briskly into our clearing; her face set into its usual impassive mask. Then her eyes widened in surprise, "What's that?" she asked pointing to the, _my_ sword.

"Gift from Rhunon," I said and saw Arya's eyebrows contract sullenly. "She's rather scary you know."

Arya sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yeah, I know."

Then Eragon came in and I repeated the story again for him. At the end of it he said, "Well, I don't know if we've completed what we were meant to do here but I think its time to go and do something useful like…"

Saphira chipped in, "Like going to see all the people we planned to and ask if any of them no of any way to defeat the king. Were desperate." She shrugged and I tried not to laugh because a dragon shrugging is not some thing you see everyday.

"But after Oromis and Glaedrs funeral," I reminded them sombrely.

"Yes, of course," replied Eragon not quite meeting my steady gaze. I slept uneasily that night.

The next day…

"Saphira! Saphira!" I shouted banging on her soft belly. "Wake up!"

"Uh," she groaned.

"Come on!" Then a little less enthusiastically, "It's the funeral." I looked down at my attire. I was wearing a black tunic over silvery grey leather pants with tough black boots on my feet. Arya and Eragon were dressed similarly. In my hair I wore a moonstone headband, black again with a single stone the size of a large pebble set in silver into the band, and my hair had been straightened and tied up. I knew moonstones were meant to be unlucky but I felt I should rearrange it for the day.

Later that afternoon all the elves in most of Du Weldenvarden had gathered in a huge semi circle around the ashes of the once mighty Rider and Dragon of the Old Ways. I remembered something suddenly. "Eragon," I hissed. "What about Glaedrs eldunari?"

He looked surprised and replied, "It's at the Varden being guarded by Blodgharm and the others; though they don't know what they're guarding." I looked back at the grave satisfied.

Then one by one the elves let out a keening sound; the start of a mourning song. I gently joined in worrying I would spoil the beauty of this haunting song.

After the song had finished Islanzadi stepped up to speak. Next was Eragon, then Arya, then the assorted lords and lastly Saphira. At the end of these speeches, when everyone was in tears (even Saphira which was highly dangerous as it caused a small tidal wave to erupt next to a dozen elves who, regretfully, got soaked. But because it was Saphira they didn't complain) the elves who had had the honour to dig the grave now stepped forward to close it.

When the grave had been filled over Saphira did something extraordinary. She stepped right next to the grave, almost on top of it, and touched her snout gently against the side. From where scale met earth cold, hard diamond erupted and soon the whole tomb was encased in the near impenetrable substance just as she had with Brom's tomb. I gasped. "Dragon magic!" I whispered in awe.

"Yes," said Eragon lifting me onto Saphira's back with ease whilst climbing on himself. Arya jumped up behind him and we were off. I leaned back against Eragon and let the tears fall freely as we climbed higher into the sky and flew over the treetops towards the honour feast.

When we got there elves were already dancing and the band was playing; although everything was rather half- hearted now I had no doubt it would perk up especially with the fifty barrels of alcohol that were being rolled in regularly. We all sat down at the HUGE table that stretched right along the clearing probably in order of rank. To my surprise I was seated four seats from the top next to Eragon and an elf I didn't know with Saphira behind me resting on a massive cushion like a well-groomed pet. Then the food magically appeared on the golden platters that shone in the middle of the table next to the goblets, plates and cutlery. I took some bread, fruit, vegetables, honey, cheese, biscuits, cakes and potatoes. Then I realised there were no things I was used to at home like sausages, ham or yoghurt. Then I remembered elves were vegetarians and started to eat.

Halfway through the meal I decided I still wanted some yoghurt if I couldn't have any meat. I thought and the right spell rolled itself off the tip of my tongue. "Man blafda hosino." A massive bowl of yoghurt appeared in front of me. I smiled and tucked in. then Eragon noticed what I was eating and asked what it was. After I told him it was passed along the table and when I eventually got it back it was empty. I rolled my eyes. The majority of the elves had enjoyed it and soon I was dishing out the spell left, right and center.

**5 hours later**

Eragon downed another pint of faelnirv as Arya looked on seeming vaguely disgusted. "Arya," he slurred. "Drink some," he said thrusting his tankard under her nose.

"As you wish Argetlam," she replied. And for a moment it seemed they were back almost a year ago when she still treated him like a child. She took some from the jug in the middle of the typical elven wooden table rather than Eragon's mug. She downed it in one go. Eragon looked astonished, "How did you do that?"

"Old habits," she shrugged. He looked at her curiously out of the corner of one eye as she downed one after another. On her sixth mug he decided to stop her as I looked on amusedly. She narrowed her eyes at him as he gently pulled the cup from her hands. "You're drunk," he stated accusingly.

"Sssso are ooo so ooo can't talk," she slurred. "Ow come ooo don show ii then."

"Because I'm a man and we hold alcohol better." As soon as he said that he realised his mistake.

"She's going to kill him now," I said to Saphira who lifted her head up from her third barrel of faelnirv. But Arya didn't seem to have noticed. I laughed at her vacant expression.

Suddenly the Queen cleared her throat. "And here is our latest masterpiece from Daganoff," she announced gesturing to a tall elf with long silver hair and careful green eyes. Two other elves pulled a large tarpaulin off the new statue. I was a naked elf covered only by a large dragons wing! "Hide me," I said to Saphira jumping behind her tail as she covered her eyes with her paws. Arya and Eragon however weren't quite as fortunate. They both fainted.

**Half an hour later (I'm in Eragon's mind 'cause I magically learned mind invasion really quickly)**

As Eragon gradually came around with a mouth full of hair he thought groggily, "Now whose hair is this; my hair isn't long enough and it's certainly not as dark and silky. So whose hair is it? Hmmmm." Then another voice entered.

"That's truly a question that scholars have been pondering for millennia," it said sarcastically. "Now if you would kindly get my hair out of your mouth."

He sat up and Arya went with him as she had fallen on top of his head. She sat herself ever dignified on the nearest vacant chair and sulked as the Queen, Saphira and I laughed hysterically…


	20. But First We Bargain with a Psychopathic

Chapter 19- But First we Bargain with a Psychopathic Tree

The next morning we were finally ready to go without a hitch or so we thought.

As we flew over the Menoa Tree Saphira felt a sudden searing pain in her wings and dropped like a rock. When we landed Eragon said, "Saphira; what happened?"

"Pain," she groaned.

"How did it happen?" I asked concerned.

"I made it happen," boomed a sudden unknown voice. We all turned in shock to face the Menoa Tree which had suddenly grown a face in its bark. "Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson," she rumbled. "You're here for my payment."

Said Rider stepped up to face the tree head on. "You have decided." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And what may it be?"

"You're beast there; she has not extracted her eldunari?"

"No," replied Eragon carefully and suspiciously.

"I want it," she said simply.

We all stared in disbelief at the tree as more elves gathered round. Saphira stood dumbfounded.

"Oh and I heard about you," said the Menoa Tree mockingly, obviously meaning me.

Suddenly an elf whom I recognized as Rhunon pushed her way through and said, "Menoa, it's been long."

"Rhunon," greeted the tree. "It has been long old friend."

"So friend would you mind telling us why you want Brightscales' eldunari?"

"Well," said the tree as sheepishly as a tree could get. "Im sick of dragons always having the power and the devotion of our mighty race; the Great War was the best time for us when dragons were just another inferior race."

Saphira growled and snarled and roared at this tree.

"So you're jealous of dragons and want Saphira's eldunari to make you more powerful than them?" Rhunon said slowly.

"To put it blandly yes," admitted the psycho tree.

"Well then how about a compromise," offered Eragon.

"What sort of compromise?"

"You can have Saphira's eldunari after the war otherwise if we let Galbatorix live he'll just come here and burn your tree anyway. Ok Saphira?" he asked. She nodded slowly but frowned slightly. She couldn't be happy with the thought of giving up her heart of hearts to a mad tree/elf.

"Hmmm, he'll never get past us," said the mad tree/elf said slyly.

"Fine then two eldunari; Saphira's and another one," counteracted Eragon stretching it a little.

"Deal; but Shadeslayer," she called out as we began to climb back onto Saphira. "I won't forget this and I _will _get my payment one way or another," she said sternly. He nodded uneasily and we were off again. Though we got the distinct feeling that someone or something was watching us…


	21. We decide to visit most of the oldies

Chapter 20- We decide to visit most of the "oldies" in Alagaesia…

We were camped a couple of miles outside of Feinster with a weak fire in front of us which was the result of my efforts earlier. I had tried, in vain, to rub two sticks together to create a spark over the bed of kindling. Arya walked past and said sarcastically, "I'm guessing you've never done that before."

"Is it really that obvious," I said exasperated.

Then Eragon came back and told us that although the Varden were occupying the city there could be spies there. We planned out all the people and places we were going to go and see on a spare bit of parchment. It read,

'Glaedr

Solembum

Angela

Orik

Nasuada

Orrin

Islanzadi

Gilderien

Du Domia Abr Wyrda

Elva.'

"Elva?" asked Arya sceptically.

"You know how weird she is; she might know something," replied Eragon defensively.

"Well Im guessing the Menoa Tree was on this list but now I don't think that would be such a good idea," I calculated.

"Yes and Ill scry my mother and Gilderien the Wise to ask them because we forgot in Ellesmera," contributed Arya.

"I wonder why," I muttered and then raising my voice said, "We'll have to wait to see Orik."

"But if me, Saphira and Lily go into the city we could find Glaedrs eldunari, ask Nasuada and Orrin, get Elva, she'll be with Nasuada, and maybe you should talk to her Saphira, try to find Angela and Solembum if they're here and find Jeod to see if we can look in his copy of the du Domia Abr Wyrda," concluded Eragon. "And I want to see Roran before we leave and he leaves. Maybe Katrina's baby has come."

"Congrats then Uncle," I said throwing a sisterly arm around him. Then everyone laughed at his horrified expression.


	22. We Visit Everyone (But One) on the List

**Chapter 21- We Visit Everyone (But One) on the List that Now Seems Permanently Attached to Eragon's Hand… **

CN: Never make a long list when most of the people on it are in the same place that you are. Why? Because it's a waste of ink.

I sighed contemptuously for what seemed like the millionth time that hour and looked around me. We were in Feinster inside of a bright orange tent right outside of the small but imposing castle and left tower of the Feinster fortress. Orrin was _still _droning on about batterys; Id made the fatal mistake earlier of telling him about them and when we'd finally asked him the question that we were meant to all he said was, "I don't talk about that; nasty stuff it is." And then went on about something-or-other metal controlled casing again.

Thankfully Angela and Solembum walked, or should I say strolled in rather leisurely, through the flap. She winked at me and Eragon and then said to King Orrin, "The Lady Nasuada requests you in the dining hall." He hurried of looking rather like a big but scrawny beetle.

We then turned to Angela and Solembum, talk, talk, talk. Conclusion; they just keep saying the riddle Solembum said before.

Then to Nasuada who said we should have talked to her father and predecessor Ajihad who was currently dead. Thankfully she accepted me much better than Islanzadi did as she trusted Eragon completely and knew his decisions were for the best.

Then to Elva who Saphira tried to talk to but in turn she just said to find the eldunari.

As we finally reached our tent Arya came rushing back saying she had important news from Gilderien (Islanzadi wasn't much help). She said that he said that the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls were inside each other and to get to them you had to travel to the mountain Edoc'sil where we should find it but with caution; ware ye the weather.

**Later that night**

"Guys I have another theory."

"Oh no, you and your theories," cried Saphira in mock terror.

"Save me," squealed Eragon.

"Har, har, Im laughing my head off," I said sarcastically hoping to get a longer answer from him as before he was unusually quiet. I guess he just couldn't resist the chance to annoy me.

"Kay," grunted Arya.

"Well I don't know where it came from but I as thinking about true names and the idea of true signs came into my head."

"Maybe truths come to junction as well as peoples lives then," said Eragon pointedly.

"Well think about it; if everyone has true names then the Liduen Kvaedhi (the elven poetic script; an alphabet of shapes and words) for their names will be also theirs and twice as powerful."

"Yeah, I can see how that would work," said Eragon thoughtfully.

"We just have to hope Galbatorix knows nothing of them," I said.

"Lets hope," replied Saphira solemnly.

"Well, let's say these were real," contributed Arya surprisingly. "Then they'd be intertwined with destiny wouldn't they?"

"I suppose so yes," replied Eragon not quite seeing where this was going.

"So then destiny could be some sort of magick? An explanation to why these weird things have happened; and they could be connected to gemstones too. I mean destiny goes back for ever, this could all have been planned to by something greater than us and everything else in this universe and the next."

"I thought elves didn't believe in gods?" I said confused.

"We don't but that doesn't mean they're aren't other superior things out there that we are yet to discover," she concluded looking rather embarrassed. And with that thought lingering on all of our minds we went to bed.

The Next Day

Eragon set off at first light to see his young nephew as I watched through bleary eyes.

Then at about ten in the morning when we were all finally up, he came rushing back saying, "I am an uncle, I am an uncle, I _am _an uncle. Guys, Im an uncle; Rorans son; Lanyor; I've got a nephew."

I grinned; Saphira baring her fangs too. Even Arya offered a rare true smile. Eragon beamed back at all of us. "And now were going to Tronjheim at Farthen Dur to find Orik and Jeod. One of Nasuada's messengers ambushed me with the news that he's studying the Isidar Mithrim. (Star Rose, a precious huge floor made entirely out of crystal by an ancient dwarf smith.) So we can find him there."

Before we started to pack I put on the anklet very carefully so everyone could see. It was the one Arya had noticed earlier back home on earth. I smiled wryly and felt a shooting surge of guilt; I hadn't thought of home for ages. This anklet held magic. Little did everyone know but the gems were real. It was a long line of silver with a clasp on either end. The gems were emeralds in different shapes and shades. I loved it…

When we were all finally packed and ready to go Roran and a couple of other soldiers came galloping up to us leading three other horses and running behind them were the twelve elves Islanzadi sent to protect Eragon and Arya. Roran said, "Stop don't go on Saphira! We've had word that Murtagh and Thorn are patrolling the skies so you'll need these horses to get to the dwarves home quickly."

"Thanks Roran," smiled Eragon taking the reins. As Roran and the soldiers went back to Feinster Blodgharm came forward. Eragon merely nodded and swung onto to his horse. Then promptly fell backwards off the end. "Im used to Saphira and I haven't been on a horse for ages" he protested looking pointedly at Snowfire who Roran was riding. Blodhgarm guffawed and I laughed with him. Arya smirked; the ghost of a proper smile lingering in her eyes.

"Its not my fault!" he said smiling as well now.

"Huh! Ironic," I snorted.

He faked a pout in my direction.

"Observational skills," I reminded him. "You have to do it AND maintain it. You're out of practice."

He pouted even more.

Saphira swooped down from the hill she was soaring around and pushed us along a bit with her wing, "Come on," she said.

"Yes Saphira," Eragon and I chorused.

Then it was her turn to pout.


	23. The Journey that Seemed to Take a Year

**Chapter 22- The Journey that Seemed to Take a Year Whilst I Worried About Whether a Horse would Take Offence…**

CN: By the way, never try any of this at home and never try to get into a horse's mind; it's surprisingly difficult.

That night after he still had had increasing trouble on how to get onto a horse Eragon came up to me in a rather bad mood and said, "You need to learn how to fight." From the expression on his face it was evident that he wasn't going to get over this one in a hurry.

"Why? I have already defeated a Shade," I asked thinking of the fact that I now had the grace, brains, speed, strength, balance, flexibility and magic of an elf. I was ready.

"Yes but your power needs shaping, yielding. You need to be trained."

"And your going to do it," I questioned raising my eyebrows.

Arya looked over, attracted by my tone of voice.

"Yes," he said seriously, still oblivious to my brief stab at humour.

I nodded nervously. He pulled my sword out of the pack on the back of my horse and threw it to me expertly. I caught it and raised my eyebrows. He grinned and twirled Brisingr around his body, threw it in the air and caught it point first. Then flipped it round and caught the hilt with his little finger. I rolled my eyes and him showing off but secretly marvelled at the skill he possessed. Then again he was trained by the best.

"First we start with the basics," he told me a little too gleefully. I had a feeling that the basics weren't going to be fun.

After we had both blocked the edges of our swords he suddenly swung at me, I instinctively parried and spun away before looking at him accusingly. Rather than answering he just took the opportunity to land a blow on my shoulder.

From then on, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't land a blow anywhere back. After what seemed like hours he finally proclaimed the session over and went back to sitting silently by the fire brooding.

The next morning I woke up groaning, my back, neck, chest, legs, head and arms were aching terribly. I crawled out of my sleeping bag and sat with my eyes closed near the fire. This sight seemed to stir some life back into Eragon who grinned and asked dryly, "Hurts a bit doesn't it?"

"Well nah!" I replied sarcastically.

"Be nice," Eragons horse said unexpectedly in my head. I looked up astonished to see it _looking_ at me.

"No," I said rebelliously.

"Yes," it said and withdrew its mind.

Unfortunately I knew it was right- Eragon was trying to help. Still… "Told what to do by a horse," I muttered.

"What," Eragon asked smiling still.

"Nothing."

I smiled weakly back as he chuckled, getting up and looking around for Saphira.

I gently prodded a bruise on my left arm. Where my finger pressed the skin went pale and throbbed a bit. Then I studied the bandage around my left knuckle that I had placed the night before thanks to Eragon rapping my knuckles like a crabby old schoolteacher from the Victorian times. Apparently it had to stay there for a week. I moaned inwardly.

Afterwards I pulled myself up onto my hoarse and groaned. The horse beneath me, being an intelligent elven one, whinnied as if to ask whether I was okay. I smiled weakly and said quietly into his ear, "Its okay I'm fine; a bit sore that's all." The horse whinnied again this time in agreement; his expression said the feeling is mutual. This time I properly grinned and urged him after Eragon's horse in front who was now snorting in disgust at the way Eragon was handling him.

The journey to the next camp was a long one and the pain in everyones rear ends told them it wasn't going to be a comfortable one. I looked at the faces around me and grinned, Eragon's was betraying a hint of soreness under the cool stone act and Arya was openly grimacing as the horse bounced on and on relentlessly. It was like a role reversal. 'How much they've changed' I thought.

For a distraction from the soreness threatening to engulf me completely I looked at the beast underneath me. He was beautiful really. He was a deep chocolate brown colour with a light brown fudge coloured mane and tail. His large wide brown eyes were intelligent and caring. His hooves were delicate but strong and I could feel the rippling muscle under the saddle I was sitting on. He moved with a graceful lilting rhythm that was strangely comfy and special.

I reached out and brushed my fingers down his neck; the hair that was there was silky and fine whereas the hair on his back was coarse to support the saddle and bridle. The mane hair was soft and springy.

Unthinkingly I twisted it into a braid and it stayed in. He tossed is head playfully so that the braid came out and I mock- tapped him on the shoulder blade smiling widely. He nudged my finger with his muzzle and stole an apple out of my bag. I pretended not to notice so he did it again; this time I tapped him firmly on the nose to say he shouldn't do it but smiled so he knew I wasn't angry with him. He looked at me sheepishly with an expression almost identical to the one humans use and I muffled my giggle with my hand.

Then he spoke in my mind. I was so shocked I almost fell off him. "What's your name," he asked in a rather young and playful tone. It was pleasant and fresh so I answered as best I could, "Lily, my names Lily. What's yours?"

"Ilian," he answered.

"Happiness," I said without knowing how I knew.

"Yes," he sounded surprised.

"Well Ilian; no offence intended but I really hope this ride is over soon."

He snorted and neighed; the horse way of laughing.


	24. Eragon Realises he's a Dummy P1

**Chapter 23- Eragon Realises he's a Dummy P1…**

**7 hours later**

It was dark by the time we reached the Az Ragni River and I could see the tent already there in the moonlight. I dismounted and sat under a tree watching as Eragon and Arya also dismounted and glanced at each other before wandering off to their own tents. I looked back up at the round lamp like full moon climbing its way up the sky and whilst wondering if it was the same one you could see from my home I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of running water and realised I was soaked through. I got up and groaned; it had rained during the night. The large sparkling river was coursing roughly against its banks. It looked fit to burst. I felt a sharp sting on the back of my arm and my knee; a large cut ran across my kneecap and some blue bruises were dotted around on my arm. I touched the cut and the blood came away slightly congealing. It had been there about an hour. "Ow," I muttered wondering what had happened. Arya came up then and narrowed her eyes at my wet attire and the mud down the back of my leggings. "You might want to wash those," she said dryly pointing to the river. I rolled my eyes and wadded in fully dressed. She shrugged but didn't say anything. The water was cool but not unbearably so and it tasted delicious. It thawed the growling in my stomach. I sighed feeling it soothe the angry wounds from the previous days. I lay back holding onto a rock so I didn't zoom off along the river as the water took the weight of my clothes and not my limbs for once.

When I got out I blow-dried myself and my clothes with magic. It didn't look too bad. I didn't notice that Eragon had been leaning against the tree next to me watching with a critical eye at my mere display of magic. "We need to train and shape your magic too," he told me as I sat cross-legged by his feet. He sat too and told me to surprise him with a spell, any spell. I grinned mischievously at him and he stared apprehensively back at me knowing no good could come of that smile.

For him anyway. 'Hmm how wise of him.' I suddenly pointed at him and said imperiously, "Frimenza!"

He yelled as he was hoisted up into the air by his hair. He thrashed around shouting, "Let me down." Arya came running and Saphira flew over too. "As you wish," I said slashing my hand down grinning still. He flipped over and landed on his back with a _thump_. I giggled and Saphira gave a throaty chuckle. Arya raised her eyebrows.

He got up still trying to be dignified and said, "How about one less painful?"

Struggling to keep a straight face I nodded solemnly. Then, "What spell?" I asked cautiously.

"A singing one," he suggested. "And Arya can be part of it."

"Well that's less painful in theory," I muttered at the same time as Arya shrieked. "What? NO!" backing away.

"You've got no choice," I reminded her. (Earlier we had all taken an entirely unnecessary oath in my opinion to help each other in whatever way we could to defeat Galbatorix.)

"What song?" I asked wearily, noting that resigning myself to Eragons methods was a new low.

"I don't know," he cried throwing up his hands, still miffed that Arya didn't care for his carefully thought out oath. "Do I have to think of everything?"

"Ok," I said thinking about the first song that came into my head and muttering the necessary words. A moment later me and Arya were both singing 'we buy any car' at the tops of our voices.

"Lovely, just lovely," said Saphira when we had finished.

"Was it?" Eragon asked doubtfully raising his eyebrows.

Two hands and a paw reached out to hit him.


	25. Eragon Realises he's a Dummy P2

Chapter 24- Eragon Realises he's a Dummy P2…

"Today we are crossing the Az Ragni," announced Blodhgarm over breakfast. Eragon choked on the sip of water he had been drinking and some of it came out of his nose. Arya looked vaguely disgusted. "B… b… but we have another three miles to cover before that," he spluttered.

"Yes well Lady Nasuada had Angela scry me to tell me to tell you to hurry up as they can't attack another city without you and you need to achieve this mission of yours quickly and neatly."

"And why didn't Nasuada contact me about this," Eragon asked sniffily looking rather put-out.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that Shadeslayer," replied Blodhgarm respectfully.

"It is fine little one," said Saphira. "I can carry you all a day early."

"Ahh well you see we need you to carry the bags Saphira," said Blodhgarm looking rather scared for the first time.

"What about boats?" asked Arya.

"We will use them for the people as we would need people to steer the boats anyway if they were packed with luggage. That would take up three and two for the horses bearing in mind each of you would need to be accompanied by at least two spellcasters at all times. No it would be much quicker and easier if we ride in the boats with the horses and Saphira carries the luggage," explained Blodhgarm.

"Fine," muttered Eragon.

I shrugged.

"Where are the boats then?" Arya asked.

At that moment the other eleven spellcasters ran into the makeshift camp carrying the five boats. Each was two metres long made from a continuous plank of wood and had roughly shaped benches in it.

**1 hour later…**

I was sat on Saphira's nose watching Arya and Eragon behaving like idiots again as the elves ran around packing the luggage onto some of the boats and herding the horses onto the rest. "Should we help them?" I asked Saphira mentally.

"No this is funny," she replied.

"You're mean," I told her playfully swatting the bony ridges above her eyes.

"I'm a dragon," she told me.

I chuckled and leaned back against her forehead. "Yes," I agreed. "Yes you most definitely are a dragon."

**1/2 an hour later…**

I laughed yet again as Eragon yet again fell into the water with an almighty splash. This was the third time. I was already seated in my boat with Arya and a spellcaster whose name I didn't know. Saphira was packed and ready to fly. All the other elves were also ready to go. We were all waiting for Eragon. He was refusing help from all of us and was seemingly determined to make a laughing stock of himself before he would admit he needed help.

"This is the last time," he growled and tried again to get into the boat before it promptly rolled over tipping him out with it.

"Well that's a new one," commented Saphira dryly. He sat dripping wet upon the banks of the river next to the boat which was rapidly becoming a hated foe.

He eventually said, "I'm not very good at this am I?"

"No," I admitted.

"No," said Arya blankly. "Maybe you should stick to riding."

I glared at her. What had been her problem these last couple of days?

"What?" The midnight-tressed elf continued to play it dumb. Some time I would wheedle it out of her though. She couldn't pretend always.

Eventually, after Saphira had grown increasingly impatient and in the end picked Eragon up by the scruff of his neck and deposited him into his boat; him grumbling and swearing all the time, we crossed the river and carried on on horses leaving the boats by the river for some lucky hermit to come across. We plodded on for what seemed like hours round various hills, streams and the occasional animal. Suddenly a large bird swooped down from the sky and raked its claws through my hair.

"Aaaagh," I cried feeling hot blood drip down my cheek. I promptly fell off Ilian who whinnied as the bird swooped again and landed on a nearby branch.

"Lily!" yelled Eragon and swung down from his horse, who had halted in terror, and ran over to me.

The bird took off again at his yell and Saphira growled loudly and chased it through the sky.

I held a hand to my head and when I pulled it back down it was red with blood. "Ow," I said, suddenly registering pain as the adrenaline wore off.

Arya and the other elves calmed the horses while Eragon tended to me.

The pain was not as bad as the wound looked. Then again head wounds bled more than others and often looked worse than they were. This one ran a steady stream of hot, wet, dark liquid down my face and dripped onto my clean tunic. I grimaced as he pulled at the cut in order to determine what spell to use. He smiled grimly and said, "Looks easy enough to fix- waise heill should do it."

This didn't placate me. "I'll never get the blood out of this. Where's Vanish when you need it."

"Trust you to be worried about your clothes," he chuckled. "And what's Vanish?"

"Never mind."

He said the incantation as Blodhgarm hurried up and reported that Saphira had caught the bird.

"Where is she?" I asked as Eragon said, "All done." I felt relief as the pain faded from my head.

"In a meadow about 50 metres away from here," Blodhgarm replied.

We hurried across the banks and turns and were greeted with the sight of a dragon pinning a tiny, in comparison, falcon to the ground.

"It's a spy," she growled in our heads.

"From who," asked Arya harshly. I jumped and felt Eragon do the same next to me. Neither of us had heard her follow us.

"I don't recognise him," she said.

Arya closed her eyes for a moment and then gasped, her mouth forming a perfect O. "It's a Shade," she whispered.

"What!" said Eragon raising his voice. He too invaded the mind of the bird and nodded when he saw it.

"Who created it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I don't think it was Galbatorix," said Saphira.

"Huh?"

"I grew used to Galbatorix's mind during my eggdom and I would know the touch of his mind on anything. This _thing _ has felt the touch of a Shade and knows that this Shade's mind has not been touched by anything else."

"So this is the only spy it has," resolved Eragon.

"Not necessarily," countered Arya. "Saphira how many other birds have touched this ones mind?"

"49," she replied.

"See, he was obviously using this one as a spokesman and captain of the rest," she concluded smugly. Eragon scowled.

I nodded. "We obviously have to be more careful now."

"We can't watch every bird in the sky," reasoned Saphira.

"No but we can set up a ward to detect them," I said thoughtfully.

"I'll do that," said Blodhgarm running off.

And I was left with a worried Rider, an annoyed elf and a dragon who was eating a bird…


End file.
